Little Akashi
by Natsasuki
Summary: Akashi had turned into a little kid all of a sudden! How would the other Generation of Miracles members react, especially Kuroko, since it wasn't everytime that he actually got to see something like this!
1. Chapter 1

"Kyaaa! Akashicchi became a little kid! Kawaii~! Let's take a picture!" Kise squealed. A little kid with red hair and hetereochromatic eyes of red and yellow could be seen on the floor looking shocked at what had happened to himself.

Midorima blushed at the cute sight but quickly returned to practice before Akashi could double his training menu. Aomine was surprised too, at the cute sight, which was unexpected because he never found Akashi cute at all. Maybe for his little self. Murasakibara dropped his bag of chips and headed towards Akashi while drooling. "Murasakibara-kun, you cannot eat Akashi-kun," Kuroko told Murasakibara. Murasakibara then walked back and picked up his dropped bag of chips and continued practice too. Kise was taking many pictures of Akashi but stopped and deleted all pictures when Akashi sent him a death glare. Despite his small size, his death glare was as deadly as his usual self. What Akashi didn't knew was Kuroko was behind him and swiftly picked him up and looked at him with a very happy face.

"Tetsuya! Put me down!" Akashi shouted, his voice more cuter than usual. "Sorry Akashi-kun, but no can do." Kuroko replied, not caring what the consequences were. The rest of the team are practicing while praying for kuroko. It isn't everyday that he actually got to see such a thing happen to their feared captain, especially when Kuroko loves kids very much.

Kuroko carried Akashi to the bench and sat him down on his lap, facing him. "Tetsuya, put me down before I double your training menu." "I don't mind. Akashi-kun, you are very cute." Kuroko said as he picked up Akashi's hands and started playing with them together with his own. 'Ah, this may be fun, since this is Tetsuya.' Akashi thought as his hands were played with.

After playing with Akashi's hands, he pinched Akashi's cheeks. 'So cute… I could eat him..' Kuroko thought as he continued pinching those cheeks. Akashi let kuroko do what he wants as he was enjoying this as well.

What he didn't expect at all is when Kuroko hugged him and nuzzle their faces together, feeling comfortable in doing this action. Akashi blushed when his face was rubbing against Kuroko's face. "Uwaaah! That's unfair! Kurokocchi, I want to do that to you too!" kise shouted. "You're annoying, Kise-ku – oomph! Hea…heavy…" Kuroko groaned. Akashi suddenly went back to his normal size and his face was still against Kuroko's face.

After realizing this, Akashi quickly got off Kuroko and Kuroko ran to the other end of the court and ended up flushing when he regained his senses on what he actually did to Akashi while Akashi was also blushing when he got off Kuroko.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi wondered what had caused him to turn himself into a child during practice. There wasn't anything weird that he did or ate during his usual routine plus he was always cautious in whatever he does or eats. But… there was something that he ate that tastes funny to him. It was something that Momoi had made at home and she had Akashi to try it out for her. As much as Akashi doesn't want to, he couldn't just reject a girl like that.

It was a simple dish but the flavor was just so… funny. When Momoi had asked him how it tasted, all he could say is, "It is very unique. " He couldn't say that it tastes all funny to him since he knew that the food she makes would always enter Aomine's stomach during lunch. No matter how much Aomine dislikes the weird tasting food Momoi makes, he always eats finish them.

The food that Momoi had him to taste must be the key to what happened to him during practice. He always had his food prepared at home so, nothing must be wrong with them. He didn't do anything out of the ordinary so that couldn't have made him into the child-like akashi.

The next basketball practice was awkward. Only Kuroko was looking forward to the practice since he wanted to see if Akashi would turn into a child again. He was so happy the previous practice that you can actually feel the happiness radiating off him. Akashi as a child is really cute.

The rest of the members were recalling the previous practice's moments. They can't believe what had actually happened to their captain still. "It must've been embarrassing for him", the four of them thought.

* * *

The basketball practice earlier was very hard for Kise and Aomine. They had their training menu tripled due to laughing at Akashi and fooling around. Kuroko was saddened by the fact that Akashi didn't turn into a child again. Of course, not everytime he would get to see something like this so that one time of seeing Akashi as a child was enough. Midorima kept quiet and minded his own business and Murasakibara kept asking for more snacks.

"Akashi-kun, what caused you to turn into a child in the previous practice?" Kuroko asked.

Every of the other Kiseki no Sedai members stopped dead in their tracks. Akashi had seen that question coming so he just answered Kuroko's question based on his assumption on Momoi's food that had caused him to be like that.

Aomine laughed so hard that tears was coming out of his eyes. To think that Akashi even had a taste of Momoi's special cooking skills. Aomine thought that he was the only one that had ever eaten Momoi's cooking since he is always subjected to different kinds of food during lunch. That day Momoi didn't ask him to eat her cooking must be because she already had Akashi to do it. _Doesn't that mean that if I ate that, I would turn into a child too?_ Aomine wondered.

Kuroko thought that it would be nice to have Momoi do that dish again. Momoi would actually do it for the sake of her Tetsu-kun. But, it's only a thought.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating the story for months! I really didn't plan for a second chapter but I'm glad I did it! I wanted to update this story earlier but my computer had broke down...**

**Thank you :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko had Momoi to cook again and let Akashi sample it. Even though Akashi is wary of what she cooks, he ate it anyway. He was getting hungry since he haven't got the time to eat. This time, she made sure to make it look more appetizing as instructed from Kuroko.

What Kuroko didn't expect is that instead of Akashi turning into a child, it was Aomine who did. Kise was the first one to react to the sight. "Kawaii~ Oh oh! Picture! Picture!" He took out his phone swiftly and scooped Aomine up and took pictures with him. Kuroko was dumbfounded. He didn't expect this to happen. Neither did Aomine.

Akashi smirked. It was lucky that he wasn't the one being in that state. Now Aomine will have a taste of how embarrassing it is to be in that form. "Kise! Stop!" Aomine shouted and flailed his arms around trying to smack Kise on the face when his pictures were taken. Kuroko got up to pet him on his head and ruffled his hair. "Now Aomine-kun is smaller and shorter than me." Kuroko had a very smug look on his face.

"I get different treatment than when Akashi was like this?!" Aomine thought. Murasakibara looked at Aomine with little interest. "Even Aka-chin looks better and cuter than you, Mine-chin." Midorima honestly didn't even bother to comment much less look at Aomine.

Only Kise was infatuated with Aomine. He even had saved Aomine's picture as his wallpaper. Even when Kuroko, Murasakibara and Midorima went back to practice, Kise didn't let go of Aomine. Akashi had their training menu doubled since they were not practicing.

Kuroko had no idea why did this happen. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Aomine was still pretty tan as a kid too. But seeing his light as a child wasn't as interesting as seeing his captain as a child. Those brightly coloured and big eyes of his captain, together with the soft red hair, really is very cute and dashing. Kuroko blushed at his thoughts and shook his head. He should stop thinking about little kids before he gets a nosebleed and dies from the overflowing cuteness.

* * *

**short chapter is short.. ;-;**


	4. Chapter 4

Akashi was shocked and stupefied. It seemed that there were after effects on eating the thing that Momoi had made last time. He stood on the floor of his room, looking at the items which look much bigger. Luckily, it was a weekend today and he doesn't need to go school. Even if he needs to, he'd rather not go being in that state.

He thought that there would be no such thing happening to him again but he's wrong. He hoped that he can faster regain back his normal form but his body won't listen. At least, no one was here looking at him. He won't be going through the embarrassing process... "I forgot that Tetsuya will be coming to my house to study!" Akashi inwardly cursed.

He checked the time. Kuroko will be reaching his house in 10 minutes time. He certainly didn't want Kuroko to see him like that else he would be repeating what happened when the first time Akashi had turned into a child.

"Akashi-sama. Your friend, Kuroko Tetsuya, is already here." the servant in the house asked. "Bring him to my room." Akashi answered.

When Kuroko reached the Akashi residence, he was in awe. It wasn't his first time here but it really has been so long since he came to the red head's house. When the Akashi's servant received him, it was awkward. Kuroko feels uncomfortable being brought to Akashi's room.

Akashi was mentally preparing for whatever that came next. Kuroko knocked the door and came in when Akashi said so. The teal head boy wasn't expecting such a warm welcome. His Akashi-kun in a kid form again. Guess his plan to study for the day was ruined by this cute scene. Kuroko hoped that Akashi will not turn back to his normal form ever.

Akashi practically blushed when Tetsuya played with his hair. He tried to tie a little ponytail on the top of Akashi's head. Who knows where he got his rubberband from. It is weird that Akashi is letting Kuroko do whatever he wants but he himself is actually enjoying the special treatment.

"Akashi-kun, your hair is very soft and silky."

"Thank you, Tetsuya."

Kuroko returned to what he was doing. He even tried to pinch Akashi's cheeks but was scolded after that. He secretly took a picture of Akashi when he wasn't looking. Akashi had no signs of turning back into his normal self.

It was when he was sitting on Kuroko's lap then he changed. Again, Kuroko complained that Akashi was heavy and was disappointed that Akashi reverted back. He didn't even get a picture of Akashi and him! At least, now they can concentrate on their work but it was awkward.

When it was time to go home, Kuroko thanked Akashi for having him here and clearing his doubts on the work. He also said that he had enjoyed his time here playing with Akashi. Akashi was of course embarrassed that Tetsuya was the one to see him like that but it was better than having the other basketball members seeing him.


	5. Chapter 5

The days in school hasn't been kind to Kuroko. He felt very sluggish lately. He wasn't sure what happened to his body and he is very out of sorts too. Always during basketball practice, he would feel more lethargic than other practices. The generation of miracles members looked out for him and made sure that he didn't over-exert himself.

It was today that he felt much worse than usual. In the middle of class, he went to the infirmary to take a rest. When Akashi got the news that Kuroko was in the infirmary, he went to visit the teal blue haired boy right after his lessons ended.

Instead of finding a teenager, he found a kid lying on the bed instead. The clothes obviously sizes too big for the small kid and the kid was sitting upright looking at his own palms.

"Tetsuya..?"

"A-Akashi-kun!"

Kuroko didn't notice that Akashi had come in the room as he was busy staring at his little palm. His voice also went cuter and his eyes got bigger. The teal blue hair also became longer and ruffled. The way Kuroko looked up at Akashi had struck Akashi so bad. The red head could see Tetsuya's body as his oversized shirt slid down.

Akashi took a cloth from the table and covered Kuroko's body. As Akashi touched him, he flinched from the coldness of Akashi's hands. All Kuroko hoped was that the others would not ever come in and see him in this state especially Kise. Kise would definitely death hug him or take loads of pictures of him.

When Kuroko was deemed 'dressed appropriately', Akashi spoke.

"How did you become like this? You didn't eat any of Satsuki's food did you?"

"I didn't, Akashi-kun. I'm not sure what happened to me too. All I know is that I feel really bad these few days and suddenly I became like this…"

Kuroko looked down. He didn't like being like this. Akashi sat down on the bed and put Kuroko on his lap. Akashi was never good with kids but if it's with Tetsuya.., maybe he can since Tetsuya isn't actually a kid in the inside. He felt really at peace and stroked Kuroko's hair. Is this how Kuroko feels when Akashi was a kid? Because Akashi really enjoy doing this.

When Akashi stopped stroking Kuroko's hair, Kuroko was asleep. The look on his face held pure innocence, those pale and cute cheeks leaning against his chest, those pink lips and the small hands pressed against Akashi's chest made his heart flutter. As he looked closer into the sleeping kid face, the door burst opened. His eye twitched in annoyance as the annoying group barged in.

"KUROKOCHIIIIIIIIIIII!" Kise shouted as he tried to find Kuroko who was supposedly lying on the bed. What Kise found was that, clothes were folded neatly and put on the edge of the bed, someone was sitting up on the bed with a smaller frame leaning against the 'somebody's' chest. He looked at the bigger person first followed by the smaller person.

"Akashicchi? W-who is that? Is that Kurokocchi..?" He asked as he stared at the teal blue haired boy wrapped in cloth and sleeping soundly despite the noise Kise made.

The rest of the people who came in did not say anything but they were shocked too. They know that it is Kuroko sleeping against Akashi's chest and that Akashi held Kuroko as though Kuroko is a precious thing that needs extra care.

Akashi nodded to Kise and told them to keep quiet by putting his finger to his lips. Murasakibara looked at Kuroko as though he is a tasty treat and would be the best food he would ever eat in his life. Midorima looked away from the loving scene and blushed. Aomine covered his mouth and tried hard not to laugh at the scene present in front of him. Well…. As for Kise, he fainted from seeing Kuroko as a kid in nothing but a cloth.

Akashi Seijuurou is jealous. He thought that he could spend more time with Kuroko alone and enjoy the peace he had but some people had to come in just when he was looking at Kuroko's face. No one should see Kuroko like this. Not when Kuroko is a kid now. He wanted Kuroko all for himself so that only he can see his Tetsuya in this form.

Now that others saw Kuroko like this, Akashi isn't happy. If they woke his Tetsuya up, they will pay dearly for it.

* * *

**Done with the fifth chapter! Some of you wanted to see Kuroko becoming a kid so here it is! I will try to write about the other GoM members turning into a kid too though I can't say that it will be satisfying for you guys. I will be updating the story when I have any idea to write for the next chapter... Gomenasai.. orz**


End file.
